


So Drawing...

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Tumblr Prompts [53]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Flirting, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, but it does the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: “Does that mean you have a strong suit? You paint?” Andrew clarified with another devastating smile. Lorenzo nodded and gestured toward the unfinished and mostly empty canvases toward the back of the living room.“I dabble,” Lorenzo teased as he walked over to his supplies.
Relationships: Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill
Series: Tumblr Prompts [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359466
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	So Drawing...

Anyone who knew Lorenzo knew that he had an eye for fine art. He had collected everything from paintings to sculptures to antique pottery all acquired at different times throughout his long life. He saw art as a way of expression, something many of his friends and acquaintances have done beautifully and he aspired to. He always told himself that whoever he ended up with would appreciate his gifts just as much as he did. 

“You have quite the collection,” Andrew noted as Lorenzo poured him another glass of wine. Lorenzo was glad he noticed as every single piece he owned had meaning to him, some more than others. Andrew was currently eyeing a painting he commissioned from a close friend, one that he usually kept in his chateaux in Paris, but had since been collecting dust in the corner of the new apartment he moved into in New York. The painting was of him, clad in full fencing gear, his helmet in his arm and his sword in perfect position in his other hand. It was one of his favorite gifts he had received. He stood next to Andrew and handed him his glass. He ignored the skip in his heart when Andrew smiled over at him. “Did you paint that?”

“A friend painted that for me. Self portraits are not my strong suit, I’m afraid,” Lorenzo said as he took a few long sips of his wine. Andrew turned toward him and raised his eyebrows. 

“Does that mean you have a strong suit? You paint?” Andrew clarified with another devastating smile. Lorenzo nodded and gestured toward the unfinished and mostly empty canvases toward the back of the living room. 

“I dabble,” Lorenzo teased as he walked over to his supplies. He picked up a paintbrush and let the bristles smooth over the pad of his thumb. “A friend tried to teach me, some decades ago, but I never really felt like I got the hang of it.” It wasn’t often that Lorenzo didn’t take the chance to brag about himself, his gloating being how he achieved such high status in the warlock community after all, but he didn’t feel like he had to with Andrew. He felt Andrew walk up beside him, his hand reaching next to Lorenzo’s waist to grab a small canvas from the wall of blank ones. 

“What was your favorite thing to paint?” Andrew asked as he ran his strong hand down the white material, his other grabbing a jar of pencils from the desk. Lorenzo watched him closely and narrowed his eyes in thought. He hummed and placed a hand on his chin, letting his eyes linger over Andrew’s long body. 

“The human figure is always a good place to start,” Lorenzo said as he finished off his glass of wine and smirked up at Andrew. Lorenzo liked the way Andrew always seemed to fluster around him. He wasn’t quite used to it, not the way the tips of Andrew’s ears would redden and his hand would instinctively move to the back of his neck. 

“Why don’t you draw me?” Andrew inquired, a bit more confidence in his tone once Lorenzo started his flirting. Lorenzo laughed brightly, shook his head, and placed his glass down on the desk before taking the pencils from Andrew’s hand. When he reached for the canvas, Andrew didn’t let go, using it to pull Lorenzo closer to him. It was Lorenzo’s turn to be flustered, feeling Andrew’s solid chest against his. 

“I-- I don’t think I can…” Lorenzo trailed off as he looked at the canvas, feeling Andrew’s thumb graze over his fingers. His breath seemed to pause in his lungs as Andrew looked down at him, pulling his lip between his teeth like he was deep in thought. 

“I think you can do lots of things,” Andrew said before closing his eyes and shaking his head. “That was supposed to sound more…” His words trailed off as he waved his unoccupied hand like he was searching for a word. Lorenzo took the compliment anyways. 

“I think,” Lorenzo said after a deep breath, “that there’s something else I want to do to you more than draw you.” Lorenzo’s eyes widened because apparently, Andrew’s nervousness had ruined his ability to be suave. Before he had a chance to reconsider his word choice or apologize profusely for how forward his sentence had been, Andrew’s grip was gone from the canvas. He stepped forward, minimizing the already small space between them and both of his hands moved to hold Lorenzo’s face. The touch was so gentle, he thought his heart might have stopped. Andrew leaned in slowly, like a question waiting for an answer, and Lorenzo wanted to yell a resounding ‘yes’. 

Instead, he closed his eyes and tilted his chin up, his hands gripping at Andrew’s waist, tugging on the jacket Andrew had neglected to take off when he arrived. The moment Andrew’s lips pressed to his, his heart raced, restarting from what felt like complete stillness. His lips were softer than Lorenzo thought they would be, the rest of him filled with bumps and scars and his hands calloused from his seraph blade. He focused on the solid chest pressed against him, the way Andrew’s lips moved slowly and delicately against his own. It was nothing like Lorenzo expected and everything he had wanted. When he pulled away, it was too soon, entirely too quickly for Lorenzo to taste him in the way he needed. 

Lorenzo opened his eyes and peered up at him, smiling widely at the similar grin on Andrew’s face. The blush that covered Lorenzo’s cheeks and the way his heart slowed at Andrew’s soft gaze were unfamiliar to him, but not unwanted. He didn’t mind the way Andrew made him feel, the way he looked at Lorenzo like he saw something no one else ever had. Lorenzo shook his head and wrapped his arms tighter around Andrew’s waist, not quite ready to let him go. Andrew’s hands moved to his shoulders, looping around his neck to pull him in for an even gentler kiss, chaste and swift. 

“So, drawing…” Andrew said slowly as he pulled away, nodding toward the canvases behind Lorenzo. Lorenzo turned just enough to look at his desk before shrugging and shaking his head. 

“I don’t know that drawing is the activity I want to end the night with,” Lorenzo decided before he bit down on his lip, sending a questioning glance up at Andrew. Andrew laughed in response, bright and loud before pulling him in again, that time without the intent to pull away. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will be opening up my [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj/) to fluffy prompts like this one for the foreseeable future. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Malec and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/8Q8yBVg)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
